Blotter desk type calendars are one of the most used stationary items either in a home office or in a regular office environment. The blotter desk type calendars allow a user to not only view the calendar for the month, but also allows the user to view the important events or appointments for the entire month. It is very useful in the daily planning of a person's business. However, one drawback for such blotter desk type calendar is that because the calendar is normally displayed on the person's desk, or workstation, it is in plain view to anyone who happens to walk by or is in the office. The calendar does not provide any privacy to the person's monthly schedule in the event that certain activities marked on the calendar are of a personal or confidential nature. It is therefore desirable to provide a device that can be used to keep a blotter desk type calendar private even though the calendar is placed in plain view of others.
It is therefore object of the present invention to provide a blotter desk type calendar that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional blotter desk calendars.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a privacy calendar cover for use on a standard blotter desk type calendar.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a privacy calendar cover that only shows the indicia of the month and year when installed on a standard blotter desk type calendar.